Case of the Witch
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: Rated for possible content. A meeting with a witch while hunting one sets a change in Dean's life. What does it mean for his future? for John's and Sammy's? I own nothing.
1. The Meeting

**AN: Hey everyone. This is a cross over, and I don't own either supernatural or harry potter; nor do I make anything from this or any other story. Can't say much about plot yet since I'm not sure where this is going. Guess you'll just have to wait and see along with me. As you will notice, not everything is cannon or will be for either part of the cross over, sorry. The unrecognizable spells used by the witch first introduced are Latin translations. If anyone would like a spell list at the end of the chapters for those used, please let me know. Enjoy.**

The Meeting

There was no way that she could have noticed the man watching her. She wore a basic, long black dress. A gold chain hung around her hips, snug enough not to fall off. Her basic black flats made little sound as she moved about the crime scene at night. Right hand held out with a soft lumos spell lighting the tip. Bending down to get a better look at some debris, gold red hair falling forward, her hand free hand reached out and picked up a small bag. As she stood she pointed the lumos light at the bag in her hand, cursing softly as she recognized it.

He had been watching the woman case the crime scene quietly, weapon drawn as he slowly approached her. His own attire consisted of boots, old jeans, black undershirt with an AC DC logo, finished off with his favorite jacket. He allowed himself a brief look at her ass as she bent down, momentarily taking his eyes off the odd lighted stick in her hand. He quirked an eyebrow as he heard her curse at the hex bag he'd seen her pick up.

She spoke softly, "Sphaera Lucis." A small ball of light erupted from her wand, floating near her hands. To finish freeing her wand hand she stuck her wand slightly between the gold chain around her waist and the fabric of her dress. A frown crossed her face as she opened the bag and peeked inside. "Whoever did this is sick and twisted. What is the fascination with the dark things in magic?" She shook her head, dropping the bag to the ground as she pulled her wand. She spoke as she pointed her wand at the bag, "Incendio!" With that said, the bag lit on fire and burned.

He watched as she set the bag on fire before tucking the piece of wood up her sleeve. As the woman began to turn around he struck fast. His arm raised, lowering quickly as the butt of his gun met her head. There was a startled sound of surprise before she began to fall towards the ground. His arm shot out, catching her. After slipping his gun to the small of his back underneath his coat he sighed. Hefting the woman up he hefted her up and over his shoulder before carrying her back to his car. A smile crossed his face as he approached his baby, a black, unaltered 1967 Chevy Impala four door. He set her down, propping her up against the door while he went to get some rope from the trunk. Moving back to the woman he secured her wrists and ankles before opened the back door and sliding her onto the backseat.

When she nearly 20 minutes later it was to being bound and carried into a motel room over a man's shoulder. A deep frown crossed over her face as she tried to glance around at her surroundings. When they passed over the line of salt she cursed softly. _Just what I did not need. Perfect… how could I let myself be seen by a hunter of all people? Well, at least I am still alive for the moment. _She stiffened when she heard a man speaking to the one holding her.

"I sent you to check out the crime scene Dean, not to go kidnap some woman." He shook his head, looking up at his son from where he was cleaning some weaponry. It had been a few months since Sammy left and they were still trying to work things out with just the two of them. Needless to say, despite the way it looked he did miss his youngest and he loved both his boys a great deal. "So, you want to tell me why that woman is tied up?"

Dean looked over at John Winchester before laying the woman on the bed. He hadn't realized she was awake yet as he turned to speak with his father. "She was at the house when I got there. It seemed she was doing the same thing I was but she had this weird flash light and then…" He glanced towards the bed where she pretended to still be out for the count. "She said some Latin and a ball of light hovered near her as she inspected a hex bag she'd found. Then with another word after dropping the bag to the floor with comments about fascination with dark magic she set the hex bag on fire." He shrugged some. "I knocked her out, tied her up and brought her back here to see what she might be able to tell us first. She's obviously a witch."

The way he said the word witch had her growling in her throat. She wiggled a little bit on the bed till her wand was in her hand enough. "Resolvo." The ropes fell away from her and she jumped from the bed, moving back from the two men. "Disgusting, the lot of you uneducated, uninformed idiotic hunters. You know nothing of true magic. Yes I may be a witch but not like the ones you kill without a single ounce of regret." She actually laughed, her wand sliding more firmly into her hand as two hand guns were quickly pointed at her, both men now standing. "Please, like those would do much hard to me. Like I couldn't just leave any second I wanted to."

While his son might hesitate, John did not. He recognized the way she held on to that stick as if it were a weapon. He changed the aim of his gun slightly before pulling the trigger. He watched as the bullet went straight through her shoulder and her fingers went lax around the wand, though she didn't drop it. She did stagger back a little till she hit the wall. As she stared at them in shock she slid down the wall, leaving a streak of blood in her wake.

The pain is what shook her. Her father's cutting curse could compare to this pain, but with the shoulder the man had chosen she didn't know what she could do. Her fingers had loosened her grip on her wand and she had stumbled another step before sliding down the wall. To say she was in a mild case of shock that one of them had actually fired on her was putting it lightly. She looked up at them slowly, both men still aiming their weapons at her. "Alright… alright I'll tell you what I know but…" She looked down some, biting her lip. "Can one of you at least give me some Tylenol or something and maybe help me stop the bleeding?" She saw the younger of the two look to the older and receive a nod. As the young one she knew was Dean moved to get a first aid kit she shifted a little. "There is a different kind of witch than the ones who make deals with demons like the ones you hunt. We have our own government and laws. You break one and you go to prison and trust me you don't want to know our prison guards, at least not the English ones. There's a lot you'll likely never know or understand. The important thing is that the witch you're hunting right now is one of my own who… well she wanted darker magic and sought it the way the witches you know have."

John listened to what she said, frowning some. He didn't put down his gun but he did lower it considerably. She hadn't made a move to do anything but free herself of the ropes so far. He watch Dean come back in and walk over to her.

Dean knelt down, opening the kit. He pulled out a couple gauze pads and placed them on either side of the wound before securing it in place with more gauze and a few strips of medical tape. Then he popped the lid of a Tylenol bottle and place two tablets in her left hand before walking away with the kit back to his father.

"Thank you." She popped the tablets in her mouth and then carefully raised her right arm with her left so her wand was pointing at her open mouth. She spoke clearly, "Augamenti." A small jet of water entered her mouth before she lowered both wand and arm as she swallowed the Tylenol he'd given her. "Just a little water spell, no need to shoot me." She slipped her wand back into her sleeve and the holster there before she carefully got up, moving to sit on the bed nearest her. "Pansy Parkinson is who you're looking for. I'd give some nasty comments about what kind of witches and wizards come out of Slytherin if… well if my own parents didn't come from the same house. I was placed in Gryffindor, much to my father's dislike. Anyway, Pansy decided she wanted some more power, had some people she wanted to get rid of. The methods used by demon deal witches are covered by our laws so there's not too much we can do other at first." She sighed, shaking her head. "I was sent to find her and bring her to receive the dementor's Kiss. And before you say anything, when a dementor kisses someone they suck out the soul and leave behind a living shell."

They stared at her, wondering on some level if she was merely nuts. They had never heard of the kind of witches she was describing, nor had they heard of a dementor. As they looked at each other, communicating silently they heard a loud 'crack' sound. Turning towards the woman they started, as standing on the bed beside her was a peculiar and ugly creature.

Sandy, the Snape's house elf stood by her young mistress; dressed in a tea towel. She shook her head, fretting as she removed the gauze from the girl's shoulder. "Oh, Master Snape will be most displeased when Sandy tells him of this Little Mistress. You promised you would be careful when you left." The house elf continued shaking her head, now carefully sliding the material down to expose the bullet wound. With a humph Sandy went about using her magic. First thing she did was clean the blood away before pulling out a small vial of crystal clear liquid. "Little Mistress is lucky Master Snape gave Sandy phoenix tears. Sandy will have to tell Master Snape she used a few on Little Mistress." That said she popped the cork and applied a couple drops to the back of the wound before forcing the girl to lie back so she could put a couple in the hole to completely heal the wound.

She groaned softly, more from what the house elf was saying than from the wound healing. She let out a whimper, tossing an arm over her eyes. "Bloody hell… I did not call you Sandy. Is father keeping track of me again with that stupid spell?" She shook her head and sat up slowly, looking to the elf. "You are dismissed Sandy, thank you." She watched the house elf bow before leaving with another crack. She looked over to the stunned looking hunter's and sighed. "House elf… My father likes to cast Vulnus Certiorem. It notifies the parent or a chosen guardian if something happens to the person it was cast on."

Both men took a step forward before John held a hand for Dean to stop a moment. When John got close enough to her he touched her shoulder, inspecting the healed flesh. "The, house elf?, said it gave you phoenix tears? What are phoenix tears?" He hadn't seen healing like that before and she had appeared to feel no pin from it. His eyes caught his son's as Dean moved up beside his father to look at her shoulder as well. "The creature also called you little mistress. Why is that? Who are you?"

"Sandy serves the Snape family, it's why she calls my father master, and my mother mistress. I am little mistress because she prefers it to my name. I'm Kathleen Rose Snape. As for the phoenix tears, they're from a phoenix. They can heal nearly anything but getting them can be difficult. Fawkes liked me so the bird offers a vial of tears to my father for use on me; he replenishes the vial when it runs out but that hasn't happened yet. I usually just end up with a healer, but the way things are going lately…" She shook her head, sighing. "I think I'm going to quit the Aurors and leave England."

"The Aurors?" Dean asked, curious what exactly she did for a living.

"We deal with the dark arts but not the way you're probably thinking. Usually we track down dark wizards and witches and bring them to justice. We can also act as soldiers in a sense but mostly its intelligence gathering and defeating dark wizards. I'm here to find Pansy and bring her in, duel her to death if she provokes it." She sighed deeply, shaking her head. "I really hope I don't have to do that."

Dean stared in shock for a moment, glancing at his father who was just listening intently. "So I tied up and kidnapped a cop?"

Katy laughed, nodding. "I suppose you could say that." She took a step away from them, pulling her wand and pointing it at her clothing. "Reparo." As she spoke the word her dress repaired itself. "Pellat Sanguinem." The second spell removed the blood from the fabric.

John cleared his throat, his stance straightening. She seemed to be telling the truth; and he did remember Bobby mentioning an odd type of wand carrying witch that was as good or bad as any human. "Since we're after the same witch, will you help us track her?"

She nodded, holding her wand in her hand with it lying flat in her hand. "Point Me Pansy Parkinson." The wand spun for a few seconds before choosing a path. "We follow the direction of the wand and we'll find her."

She waited for them outside as they packed up to head out. Katy rode with John since he wasn't sure how much to trust her yet; his son's protection important. Conversation was minimal at best during the ride as she tracked the witch. A stunning and binding spell trussed Pansy up nicely. It wasn't the easiest thing to keep the Winchester's from killing the witch themselves but they let her call for the authorities. Little was said as Katy wrote up a report, giving it to the American Auror that came to collect Pansy. Providing her report then would allow her some vacation time. When it was only her and the Winchesters she turned to them with a smile. "Mind if I join you guys for a while? I have some down time from work and I could really use a break."

Dean had been impressed by her, why exactly he wasn't sure. The others had unnerved his father as well as him and they didn't relax till they were all gone; save her. He gave her a cocky smirk. "I know I wouldn't mind." He glanced at his dad who hadn't said anything before looking back to her. "You want to get a drink or something?"

She listened to his words, trying not to laugh just as much as John tried not to groan at his son's words and meaning. She merely smiled and nodded. Whatever happened, she was sure it would be a memorable experience. _And who knows, maybe I'll find something to do here. _It would at least be different than what she did back home. Things hadn't been the same for everyone involved when Harry had vanished a few months ago, even her god brother Draco was vaguely worried about their old classmate.


	2. Running Interference

Running Interference

Dean and Katy had gone out for that drink, only to have it end with them in Dean's bed. She had thrown up Sonus Excedat around Deans bed, as well as Tenebris Pallium. With their bed and forms cloaked in shadows and any noise silenced allowed John to sleep in some semblance of peace. That was until a crack rent the room once more, startling John awake. He reached for the gun beneath his pillow, stilling as he eyes widened. Now, thanks to the new intruder, he could see… and hear exactly what his son and the witch had been doing in the other bed.

She let out a loud squeak of fright as she tugged the covers up over her body after moving away from Dean's body enough. Her cheeks were bright red as she stared rather angrily into the grinning and arrogant looking blond intruders face. The man was dressed in clothes she had rarely seen him wear. He wore tight black jeans and a deep green t-shirt with a silver snake printed on the front. She scowled at him as she spoke. "Draco Malfoy you big prat! What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?"

Draco's grin merely grew into a smirk as he tapped one foot and twirled his wand in his fingers. "Well, I had to undo your little spells to make sure no more harm had come to you. My, my, my what will your father think when he finds out?"

She jumped up, forgetting her nakedness as she lunged forward. "You wouldn't dare! You tell my father and you're dead you hear me? Dead!"

Not wanting anyone to get in a fight, ok that was a bit of a stretch but half the people in the room were naked and unarmed, he reached his arms out. They wrapped around her waist, pulling her back in against his chest. "Calm down Katy. I'm sure if you speak nicely he'll keep his mouth shut."

His smirk grew smugger, an eyebrow raising at her threat. "You threaten that too often for me to believe it. Besides, after you let slip to my father about me and that muggle born girl down by the lake I think it's my right to return the favor." He sighed though, shaking his head. "Snape sent me to make sure you were alright when you didn't return with Pansy yourself and Sandy told him she had to heal you. Hold on a moment…" He stepped closer, picking up some of their clothing from the floor and tossing it on the bed. "You two get dressed, I'll be back in a few."

She picked out her clothes, giving him a hard look and frowning. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to go get something to eat. There's been news about an old classmate and I have the feeling you're going to need something sweet to get through it." With that he headed for the door, shaking his head as he heard the younger make yell out something about bring pie. Finding the woman he thought of as a sister in bed like that had been a shock. Thankfully he had managed to hide it and turn the tables so not even Katy noticed his shock.

John pointedly looked away while his son and the witch dressed quickly. He couldn't get the threat out of his mind and whether he should take it seriously or laugh was questionable. When clothing no longer rustled he looked over to see them both dressed. "So, who was that guy?"

She bit her lip, standing from the bed. She moved slowly as she began pacing. "My god brother Draco. You would think with so much money he'd have better manners." She shook her head, sighing. "I wonder who he was talking about that I would need sweets to get me through the shock of the news. Maybe… maybe they have word on Harry?" She muttered to herself now, sort of forgetting the other two in the room for the moment. She jumped when Draco came back in a few minutes later holding several boxes. He set them down on the motel room table. She watched as he grabbed a fork and one of the boxes, walking it over to Dean.

Draco grinned, setting the box and fork down. "Careful, it's hot. You didn't specify what kind so I took a guess." He turned and walked back to the table, grabbing another box. He held it out to Katy, rattling it temptingly. "Come on love, take it and have a seat. You won't believe what we found out since you've been here."

She sat on the edge of the bed, sighing. "Let me guess, the Malfoy's rule the universe?"

"Ha ha ha." He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the door frame. "No, we're not that naïve. Sure, we might be powerful but not that powerful. We found out where he went Katy. Hermione and Ron found some letters in his stuff at the Black house. Turns out Sirius had met a friend over here that helped him out once and they kept in touch. There was a letter dated just before Harry left that suggested he'd written the guy and wanted his help." He smiled, watching her nervously popping the chocolate truffles in her mouth as she tried to keep calm.

Draco knew she'd been one of the people trying to help Harry get over all that had happened in the war. Sure, the boy still had his god father's when they were around, which wasn't often as one was married and the other still on the run. "We have a name and we're close to an address. I'm here to tell you because they're worried about what state he'll be in when we find him. Word is he was still taking on responsibility for all those that died. We were both there Kathleen, you remember how much blood was on the field, in the castle."

She shuddered, remembering with a slight whimper. She tossed him a chocolate he took gratefully, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "Yeah I remember. It wasn't a bloody battle it was a massacre. They killed children that shouldn't have had to fight in the first place. So many wounded, so many dead, and everyone else left with scars that couldn't really be healed at all."

"I remember. Sirius nearly bit the dust at the ministry, then Dumbledore died before the final battle from the curse the ring had on it. Remus and Tonks almost bit it in the final battle and then Harry… He did die and you know what people say about that. Did he ever tell you what happened while he was dead?" He glanced up at her.

"Not really, not in detail. He mentioned being in some place with Dumbledore and something weird. Apparently, what was killed the first time was the part of the dark lords soul that resided in him and not Harry himself. It was still disturbing and then the way Harry killed him." She shook her head. "He used a disarming charm. I don't think anyone will ever truly understand how that made the killing curse rebound on the dark lord. When all was done he looked around, saw the dead and closed up. He wouldn't talk for a few weeks and when he slept he woke up screaming till his throat was raw."

Draco nodded, remembering. Most of the students had been there for their classmate, taking turns watching him. It hadn't been easy for anyone to hear the screams and no one could wake him. After a few days it had gotten so bad Snape had broken down and told his daughter to administer a light dreamless sleep potion to help the boy. Little help it really did, but he seemed to be healing better.

"Um, you both fought in a war?" He had looked up from his now nearly forgotten pie shortly after they had started talking. Even his father was listening intently. He glanced from the blonde to Katy, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, us and so many others. Before you asked we tried not to kill but it was kill or be killed. Slicing spells often went a little too far but we tried not to kill. We were all barely 17, the youngest of everyone to fight were 11. We were brave but we didn't have much choice to be. What we went up against in that last battle…" She shuttered and Draco nodded.

"I'm still nervous around Remus after seeing what Fenrir and the others did. Sure, I know Remus isn't dangerous but he is still a werewolf." He actually chuckled a little. "And no one was too surprised when Sirius killed Bellatrix. Sure, she was my aunt but she was a psychotic bitch who took too much joy in torturing."

John's eyes widened. "You let a werewolf live?"

She turned to him, sighing. "Different breed. The virus or whatever it is that changes them affects witches and wizards differently than non magic people. No heart eating and the change only happens on the full moon. We've developed a potion that allows the werewolf to retain their mind while in wolf form. Remus has a little boy and he was very thankful when Teddy showed no signs of lycanthropy so it doesn't appear the curse passes on from parent to child."

"She's telling the truth. Sadly, the werewolf was also the best defense against the dark arts teacher we had aside from her father that one year."

"All that aside Draco, who was Harry going to see? You said a name had been found?"

He nodded, standing again. "Robert Singer. We've tracked him to a town but not an address yet. We aren't getting the American ministry involved in this matter though. What we've been able to find out about the guy is that he's a hunter who prefers to be called Bobby."

The Winchester's stiffened at the name and looked to each other. John pulled out his cell and dialed the number. He held his breath as he waited for it to be picked up.

"_This better be important for you to call at this hour."_

"Hey Bobby, it's John. Look we ran into someone who thinks their friend may be with you."

"_Then spit it out you idjit, what is this friends name?"_

"Harry something. They haven't exactly been too forth coming with names."

"_Harry… hmm now that is interesting. What do they want with this Harry?"_

"They seem worried about him. From what they have said I don't think I can blame them. Have you seen the boy?"

"… _He was here a while back. I helped him the best I could and he headed out."_

"Headed out where Bobby?"

"… … _To Stanford with Sam. Thought they could both use a friend and the boy needs to talk to someone. Sam's younger than him but you know how Sam is."_

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Thanks Bobby, I'll let them know not to go bugging you for information on him." With that both ends of the line went dead. He closed his cell, setting it aside. "I know where your friend is." He looked over to Dean. They had tried to avoid this name, the arguments that always started because of it lately. "Bobby sent him to Stanford and Sam… your friend should be safe."

Draco's eyes grew bright and his lips turned up in a maniacal grin as he bounced to his feet. "That's a muggle school of some kind right? I've never seen one of those." He turned to Katy, his eyes not losing their manic quality as he bounced on his feet. "Can we go? Can we go? Pretty please?"

"Only if you hand over your wand and any pranks you may have bought from the twins." She smirked, satisfied when she saw him pout and slump back to the ground. She let out a laugh when he mumbled something that sounded like 'Not fair… Meany….'

John and Dean exchanged nervous looks. It would appear they were going to see Sam again. Some more of the goodies Draco had brought were eaten in silence as they thought about what they all now knew. Deciding to set out early they each decided that sleep would be a good option. John laid back down in his bed while Katy curled up beside Dean in his. Draco was left to transfigure a bed out of one of the empty boxes. It wasn't much but it would be enough for him to sleep on for the night.

Silence reigned the following morning, polite conversation as they went out to eat. Draco sat in back while Katy sat in front beside Dean. John hadn't wanted either witch in his truck, wishing to be alone with his thoughts. After a brief breakfast they set out for California and Stanford. They didn't stop for more than gas and food as they drove, not wanting to waste time. When they finally got there it was about afternoon the next day. What they didn't expect to see was Sam standing by while he tried not to watch Harry kissing some guy.

**AN: LOL Sorry for leaving it there, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. While no one asked I decided to start a spell index that will grow as the story does and I use more spells. Ones without definitions are cannon spells and can be looked up in a Harry Potter Wiki. Hope you enjoyed it. As I mentioned, AU story here so I'll be playing around and keeping what I like from the books and leaving what I don't. Sorry if that offends anyone.**


	3. New Revelations

**AN: LOL Sorry about how I ended it, I know it was a little devious but I couldn't help it. Enjoy.**

New Revelations

Draco merely smirked while Katy stared in utter shock, her mouth hanging open. He barely managed to stop her jumping out the car to go over to them. When she turned to glare at him he merely shrugged his shoulders. "You guys never noticed his habits? I mean come on, why do you think we stopped fighting for a while?" He laughed, watching her staring at him.

She was looking between Draco and Harry now, in shock. She shuddered, closing her eyes. "That is so not right." She got out of the car slowly, a little calmer now. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She had changed before they left from the last gas stop into a pair of tight blue jeans with a matching green and silver top much like Draco's. When she stopped beside them she gave Sam a smile before glaring at Harry and clearing her throat. "Why hello Potter. What have we here?"

It took him a moment to realize the voice speaking to him belonged to Snape's daughter and not Snape himself. Harry blushed a deep red as he let go of the guy he'd met in a bar a few nights ago with Sam. He smiled at him before the guy left and he turned his attention to Katy who looked very displeased with him. It was rather shocking to all watching when her hand appeared, slapping his face hard.

She didn't know why she had slapped him. She had just snapped and in that moment all three Winchesters seemed to ignore their awkward reunion as they watched in the same stunned silence as Draco. "I thought you had gone off to kill yourself or get yourself killed! You bloody prat!" She practically screamed the words before taking a deep breath and calming herself. "We were all in that war Harry, we were all at that last battle. We saw what happened and while we didn't go through exactly what you did, we do understand you're hurting. Everyone lost someone that night, friends, family, classmates. None of those deaths are your fault and you need to get that through your thick head!" That all said she deflated some, shooting forward as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She buried her head in his neck and sobbed quietly. "We thought you were dead…."

He didn't know what to think as she kept talking. Yes he blamed himself for the deaths when he knew he hadn't started the war but it felt like his fault. He hadn't thought anyone would find him, that anyone had cared enough to look. Well this showed him how wrong he was as he slowly slipped his arms around his now sobbing friend. He slowly rubbed her back, his eyes looking to Draco.

He stepped up, his voice quiet so it didn't wander past the six of them. "She just had to take in Pansy to be kissed. She got injured somehow, shot by your friends dad as far as I've been able to get out of her. She's been worried about you Harry, we all have since you just up and left us." He grinned. "You also missed the great event." He chuckled as he watched Harry try to figure out what he was talking about before his eyes widened in remembrance. "Hermione had twins, Jean and Rose Weasley. Fred and George already plan to teach them all they know."

Harry laughed along with Draco and even Katy at that. "Like that family needs any more pranksters. You've seen how the twins act when they're in the same room with the last two living Marauders. It's like they're worshiping gods or something."

She nodded, pulling away. "Well when you meet two of the four people who managed to map Hogwarts in such a way as to warn the map holder where a teacher, enemy, friend or target is, well that's something incredible. My father still can't figure out how it was done and Remus and Sirius won't say." Her eyes widened and she smiled, bouncing on her feet as she began humming and searching through her pockets for something.

Even Draco looked mildly disturbed by her actions, tossing a look at Dean like it was all his fault. Sam suppressed a laugh as Dean raised his hands in a 'don't look at me' way. Harry stared at her, waiting for her to say something, to explain what exactly she was doing or looking for. Meanwhile, the Winchesters stepped aside, speaking quietly as they tried to put their differences aside and figure out what was going on. A few minutes later everyone turned back to Katy.

"Aha! Here it is." She smiled, pulling out a paper. She held it out to Harry with a smile. "We found Peter. Sirius is a free man, cleared of all charges. I've kept that copy of his trial with me so when I found you, you would actually believe me." She giggled, shaking her head. "Since he's been free he's been flirting and I think one witch may have caught his eye and possibly his heart. Last I heard her brother in law was trying to arrange a marriage between her and Sirius."

He shook his head as he listened to her, thinking of Sirius. He looked down at the parchment, reading through it as quickly as he could. He smiled, laughing when he saw who had given the Veritaserum and questioned Peter. He looked up at Draco who was smirking like he had some great secret. "Spit it out Malfoy."

Draco's smirk turned into a wide grin. "I saw Katy kissing Dean." His eyes brightened. "And that isn't all they were doing either. You should have seen the position they were in, and the sounds they were making when I undid her spells." He burst into laughter at the blush on her face before there was no laughter at all.

Her voice came out in an angry hiss. "Puer Migale!" A second later her wand was hidden again in its holster and where Draco once stood was a white ferret looking around and blinking. She smirked, before turning innocent eyes on the other. "What? I can change him back when I stop being mad I swear!"

Harry looked from Draco to Katy before he burst into laughter, shaking his head. "I can't believe that spell worked. Ferret Boy? Did you just make that up?"

She giggled as well, nodding. "I couldn't remember the transfiguration spell so I thought I'd try his nickname." She looked down, grinning mischievously. "He never was good with remembering Latin so he never got the insult. … Harry, do you think it would be too odd if a ferret started bouncing through the halls of a building here?"

"Kathleen Rose Snape! Don't you dare think about it." Harry faced her, hands on his hips. He nodded triumphantly when she huffed and mumbled 'fine, I'll leave him alone.' He turned to look for Draco only to hear Katy shriek a moment later. Draco wasn't on the ground where he was before, instead he had moved to get payback of his own. Harry turned to Katy, slapping a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter as she fought to get the ferret out of her shirt where he had ferreted his way in.

When she finally got the little ferret out of her shirt and back on the ground without tossing him, she sighed and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Draco, grinning when he looked terrified. "Finite Incatatem." She smiled smugly when Draco glared at her, crossing his arms over his now human chest. Her smiled faded a moment later along with all color from her face as he spoke.

"I am definitely telling your father you had sex with a muggle. I can only guess how glad he'll be to know his little girl isn't so innocent anymore."

"Now wait a minute. I know what she did was wrong." Dean shot Katy a look before turning his attention back to Draco. "But that is no reason to go tattling about what happened between her and me ok? Now, is there somewhere we can go to talk about this? Someplace a little more private?"

Harry nodded, glancing at Sam. "Yeah, we don't have class till later so we can all go back to our apartment. Draco, why don't you go get their cars and catch up with us. And before you can protest what he'll do won't actually harm the vehicles or anything inside them I promise. They'll be restored to the state they're in now." He put an arm around Katy, leading them back to his and Sam's place. "Katy, you know you shouldn't piss Draco off. Don't worry about his threat though, I'll have a chat with him." He stole a glance at Dean, looking back at Katy. "So, how was he?"

She gasped, pushing him away with an indignant pout. "You will never get me to answer that. Don't even try asking again. Bloody prat."

Draco laughed as he caught up, noticing all three Winchesters fallowing and staring in fascination. "Oh I'd say he was very good judging from the sounds I heard coming from her when the silence ward dropped." He put his arm around her shoulders, giving her half a hug. "Don't worry, you're like a sister to me. I won't tell your dad but… well you'll have to eventually or he'll slip Veritaserum into something you're eating or drinking. Oh and whatever you do, make sure he knows I do not want to marry you. That would just be ew."

She laughed at the last part, shaking her head. "Yeah, ew alright. Can't imagine who would want to marry a Malfoy anyway. Money aside you're annoying as hell. Oh and I am sorry about the whole ferret thing, wasn't exactly on purpose. I didn't really think through the anger at what you were saying." She shrugged, moving away as they stopped in front of the building. "How much of this do you own Harry?"

He opened the door, shrugging. "The whole building actually. How'd you know?"

"Call it a guess. Anyway, let's get inside so we can talk."

Several hours of talk later and everyone had a room. As a joke, Harry had given Dean and Katy an apartment within the building to share. Draco was currently out with John getting groceries for the three apartments, having already transfigured a few appliances. This left Katy and Dean alone in their apartment.

Katy looked over at Dean as he sat at the kitchen table, cleaning his guns. She'd Taken some things from Harry's apartment and was currently putting together some dessert while a stew simmered on the stove. She was slicing some apples for the Pies she was making, sighing. "Dean, I'm sorry about this. I don't know why he put us in the same room. I'll sleep on the couch or transfigure another bed or something if you want."

He glanced up from the gun he was cleaning. "It isn't a problem, just not something I've really done before. What are you making?"

She smiled over at him. "Apple pies for dessert. Everyone is going to come over for dinner and dessert. I also have some rolls rising to go with the stew."

"Mmmmm. Pie."

She laughed at his response, shaking her head at him. She saw him grin back before he focused on his task again. "You ever think about settling down? The whole home and family thing?"

He didn't even look up, just kept his eyes focused on his task. "Why do you want to know? Think the other night and some pie will put me under some kind need to marry you?"

His question startled and angered her to the point her hand shifted and slipped, the knife she was cutting apples with slicing into her hand. She cursed quietly, reaching for a dish towel. She wrapped it around her bleeding hand, ignoring the shaking and red soaking through the white. "I was just trying to make conversation. As for the pies it's something I like to do before going off to die. I helped Molly bake a lot of pies during the war because no one knew what tomorrow would bring."

He stilled at her words, his head down so she couldn't see his reaction. He kept his voice as neutral as he could. "Why would you be needing to bake a pie now? You said yourself the war was over. No more battles."

She laughed, shaking her head as she put more pressure on the wound. "I got my next assignment when they took Pansy away. It's part of the reason I took up your offer of a drink and you know how that ended."

"What makes you think you're going to your death?"

"The Lestrange brothers. They've finally resurfaced since the last battle of the war." She laughed. "They're at least as dangerous as Bellatrix was and that's separate. I get to go up against both of them at the same time. Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't torture me first."

They hadn't heard any of the others return. Sam and Harry had just gotten back from class, helping John and Draco bring up the groceries. They had only Katy and Deans left to drop off. They had been listening for a while, but when Draco and Harry heard who she'd been sent after both dropped their bags loudly to the floor in shock. Katy looked over, smiling. The look in her eyes was hollow, accepting of her fate. "Katy…" Harry didn't know what to say and Draco couldn't speak at all.

"Oh it gets better. If I manage to live I get to go after the Carrow's next."

"They can't do this to you! Your father would never allow it Katy, no one would expect a single witch to go up against those four alone. It's suicide!" Draco had found his voice and anger rang through.

She smiled sadly, tossing the blood soaked dish towel into the sink. "They think being Snape's daughter will get them to go easy. The ministry can be rather stupid. Oh, Harry is there a first aid kit around her? The knife slipped and I think it went pretty deep."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, neither liking the way she was speaking. Harry nodded, heading to get a kit from the bathroom as Draco made his way over to Katy to look at her hand. Sam and John, they were standing in the doorway staring at Dean. What the hell had gotten into the man? They hadn't seen him act that way towards someone before. Shaking themselves from their thoughts they set about quietly putting away the groceries. It wasn't long before Harry was back, him and Draco using the kit and magic to tend to Katy's hand as fast as they could. Harry soon took over cooking, sending Katy off to the bedroom to rest while Draco went to have a Floo chat in Harry's apartment.

After a good talk from both his father and brother, Dean made his way to the bedroom. He had felt trapped when she'd asked that question, but he hadn't meant to upset her like that. When he walked into the room he stopped, worried by what he saw. Katy was curled up on the bed, pillow held tightly as she cried into it. From the way she made no sound before the door was opened he assumed she'd put up a silencing spell. He walked in slowly, shutting and locking the door behind him. Moving towards the bed slowly, the shame building, he sat down slowly. Dean pulled her up into his arms, holding her as she let out her fears, doing his best to comfort her. He wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let her die no matter what he had to do. A slight smile crossed his face as he realized the other four men in the apartment wouldn't let her die either, not if any of them could stop it.

**AN: Sorry for ending it here, but it seemed a good place. Sorry there hasn't been much Sammy/John dialogue but that's for the future. What might Dean do to keep her safe? Why does he think his father and brother will keep her safe too? Guess we'll wait and see. Expect time jump in the next chapter mostly likely, unless anyone has some suggestions?**

**Note: As I go along I will be moving the spell index to the end of the story.**


	4. Tranquility Shattered

Tranquility Shattered

When they found the Lestrange's they weren't alone; along with the brothers was Bellatrix. They were at first confused as to how she was there, everyone having assumed she was dead. Thankfully, due to Draco's firecall, Katy wasn't alone in fighting them. Each of the three muggles had apparated with a wizard, save Dean who had been taken by Katy. The three wand bearers moved forward, leaving the muggles in relative safety as they approached the Lestrange family.

From where they stood the Winchester's watched as they began their duels. The spell work was amazing to watch, the power shown frightening. Harry was by far the most powerful, the way he seemed to handle his opponent with ease. Draco moved fluidly, his body seemingly more attuned to the movements as they watched; something that might be due to training his father may have given him. As Katy faced off against Bellatrix they found themselves cringing for a few minutes. The older witch had cast something that seemed to cause the young witch to scream bloody murder and fall to her knees. Her two friends seemed to still momentarily at her screams but could offer no help without dropping their guard.

When Katy was able to stand she did something that shocked everyone present to stillness, the wizards momentarily halting their own duels. Her face had shown little to no emotion as she had screamed, "Sectumsempra!" Her cutting spell had been so harsh that when it hit Bellatrix it not only slashed her throat but severed her head. Both witches fell to their knees for different reasons a second before Draco and Harry took care the Lestrange brothers. The death eater brothers were stunned, bound, and placed into a magic induced coma after having their wands librated. She looked up at Harry and Draco as they slowly stepped up to Katy and kneeled beside her. She was shaking, dropping her wand before she collapsed into Harry's arms as she began to sob.

Harry held her tightly as Draco rubbed soothing circles on her back with his non-wand hand as he sent his patronus out so someone could come pick up the prisoners and body. Draco glanced over at the Winchesters, noticing the look on their faces. He stood up slowly and walked over, keeping his voice low. "Too much magic put behind a badly aimed cutting spell."

Dean spoke first. "Why was she screaming before that happened?"

"Bellatrix was using the Cruciatus curse on her. It's one of three unforgivable spells that cause severe pain. The stronger the hate the stronger the pain the victim feels. Some have been driven insane by it."

Sam glanced at her. "Will she be alright?"

"Only time will heal her. It isn't the first time she's been forced to kill. She's too kind for her work."

John spoke now. "Has she killed an innocent?"

"Oh god no! She has trouble even harming those that deserve it. She needs someone who can take her away from this life. She isn't meant to be an Auror. She's capable, but her heart isn't in it to kill humans." He saw that the retrieval members where there so he sighed and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out a 48 inch chain, tapping it with his wand. "Let's go over to them, we'll be portkeying back since she's too far gone to apparate and I don't think anyone wants to make multiple trips to get everyone home." He held up a hand before they could protest. "It's safe as long as you don't let go."

Once they were beside Harry and Katy the two kneeling stood. Katy was still crying slightly, Harry making sure she couldn't look at the body. The wizards and witch took hold of the chain and the Winchester's followed. Draco tapped it again and they would feel like they were being sucked through a straw after being tugged by their navels into it. When they were on solid ground again they found themselves in the little backyard of the building Harry owned. He looked up at them, taking Katy in his arms again. "Let's get inside and get her a calming draught. While she's drinking it, you can call Snape and tell him what happened Draco, ok?"

Several minutes and a short firecall later had the Winchesters blinking in surprise as Severus Snape came through the fireplace. The first thing he did was pull Katy from Harry's arms into his own. He noticed the empty potion vial and gave a short nod to Harry as he held his daughter close. "Potter, Malfoy. Report. Now."

"Each of us took on a Lestrange. She had Bellatrix. We weren't paying too much attention to her duel as we fought ours, but we heard her scream from the Cruciatus. Next thing we know the screaming is gone and it's replaced by one word. When Bella made no sound our duels stopped as we all looked over to see them both falling to their knees, Bella headless. We took care of restraining and knocking out the brothers then went to tend her."

"She hasn't recovered from the shock yet uncle Sev. I don't know if she will." Draco sighed in frustration, hands moving through his hair and messing it up. "What the bloody hell were they thinking sending her after that family? And now that she's taken care of them she's to go against the Carrows? Are the bloody mad?"

He raised a brow and smirked at Draco. "You are talking about a government that left the killing of a powerful dark lord in the hands of a child. Of course their they're that stupid."

"Daddy…. I want to resign. I don't want to be an Auror anymore. I want to stay here with Harry and the others." She glanced towards Dean, then Sam and finally John. "I can help here. I can help them, I know I can…."

Once she turned back to him he stared into her eyes, groaning at what he saw there. His voice was low and annoyed. "A muggle… you fell for a bloody muggle…" He shook his head, groaning again. "I suppose as long as he's not like your grandfather I won't object." He smiled when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, smiling. "I'll get the paperwork for you about quiting. Have your funds transferred to a special credit card that muggles will accept. Gringotts can do a lot of amazing things."

"Don't worry Professor Snape, I'll do what I can to help her get what she needs to blend in here." He grinned broadly. "In exchange for her helping me replace my potion stores of course."

He snorted at that. "Yes Potter, we all know what would happen if you tried to brew your own potions." He made a noise like an explosion and they all laughed. He smiled at his daughter. "Go rest. What happened wasn't your fault. Call me whenever you need me, visit if you can. Your mother has been nagging me to remind you not to be a stranger." That brought another round of laughter.

The Winchesters watched as the girl's father left before Harry put her in his bed. When he came back he looked at Sam and sighed. "Yeah, you never could see the fireplace like that before. I'm hooked up to the FLOO network but they need a password to get through; Draco gave it to Snape when they talked before he came through. Why don't we call for some pizza before I start answering your questions."

A few minutes later Harry was off the phone and with Draco's help answer the Winchesters questions. It was a long night and thankfully Katy slept through it all. It would be a few weeks before she was back to normal. They hadn't done any other jobs, all six doing research on the yellow eyed demon while Sam and Harry attended classes. It wasn't perfect but they managed. Bobby had been let in the loop that same pizza night along with Pastor Jim and a few other hunters John trusted. Meanwhile, Dean and Katy continued to share the same apartment, building on a relationship that had the others laughing behind their backs. There was even a bet amongst the four as to when Dean might make his little 'marriage' official, provided Katy didn't hex him when he did.

**AN: Well I know it's not much, but it's an update. I hope I didn't ruin the story for anyone but I've never been good with battles so that was my extent. As time goes on the Winchesters will get more dialogue, I swear I'm not avoiding it on purpose.**


	5. Transitional Revelations

Transitional Revelations

Several weeks had passed since the Lestrange incident and things were looking up. Dean had taken Katy out for some fresh air while Sam and Harry were in class. That was how Severus Snape came to find himself in the company of John Winchester. He had come through Harry's FLOO looking for his daughter only to find no one in the building but John. It was mostly out of curiosity that the wizard was invited in for a chat while the hunter cleaned some weapons boredly.

Snape sighed, glancing at the hunter. Draco had told him what he knew and he had done a little research of his own. "Looks like our children have something going between them. I trust he will not harm her simply because she has magic?"

John looked up, setting down the weapon he was cleaning. "He knows the difference between the magic her and your kind wield and the kind we are used to. With that knowledge I do not see him having a need to harm her."

"That is comforting to hear." He sighed, shifting in his seat. He was still teaching and still favored his black robes. "My father hated magic, hated my mother for being a witch. He… was a cruel man. She cowered in fear while he screamed and not even I was truly spared his wrath. They are dead now but the memories haunt me. I feared my daughter might have the same fate as my mother."

He tensed as he listened, a little shocked as the words washed over him. However he may have felt about witches, how he raised his own boys with training, he could not think of one good reason to mistreat your wife and child. He tried to relax, taking a breath as spoke quietly. "How did they die?..."

The smirk that graced Snape's face was anything but happy. He stood, moving over to the sink. A few wand movements and words later he was standing at the counter, sipping some kind of alcohol. "My mother used a spell that killed them both the day I graduated. I burnt the house down and moved into a home of my mother's family. I studied to be a potions master, married a wonderful woman who puts up with my moods and had a beautiful daughter." At the last he glanced at John, one eyebrow raised as the smirk flew back to his lips. "Who seems to be in love with a Hunter whose father shot her after said young Hunter kidnapped her."

John didn't relax until the subject changed to their children again. He gave a chuckle. "I was shocked to see him bring a girl into the room that was tied up and over his shoulder. Sorry I shot her though, reflex and instinct. She'd raised her wand and I was only trying to disarm her."

"The house elf told me about the wound." He laughed. "She's still probably mad at me I had that spell put on her. It's mostly used for small children and not adults." He moved back to his chair, sitting down to continue talking to John. They were still discussing things later that evening when the children returned.

While their fathers talked, Katy and Dean sat on a bench in a random park. His arm was wrapped about her shoulders, absently holding her close. She had leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes staring out over the children playing. She would never get over how simple life was when you didn't know what was out there, be it from her world or his. She smirked a little, thinking that the combination of the two worlds was worse than merely one. It meant there was even less you could control.

She had been quiet for a while now and he was beginning to worry. She had been recovering since her last job as an Auror well, but the silence usually wasn't a good sign. He glanced down at her, then followed her eyes to a family of four, two parents and their two children. Dean became lost in his own thoughts now as he once again played over events since he had met her. Through her he had gotten his brother back, bridged the gap between his father and brother that had been present for years. He even was beginning to know love and with her he wouldn't need to hold any secrets. He winced a little when remembering the first few days of knowing her. He had hurt her and he knew that; he had realized it a little too late at the time. There were times he felt like he was playing a game of house, a make believe life that he couldn't possibly have.

What Katy didn't know was that Dean had been talking to Draco about ways that people were married in his world, in Katy's. He had been thinking about her question since his mind had allowed him to get past the panic and he wasn't worried about her. He turned his head a little, smiling as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. He glanced at his watch and smiled, just enough time to ask her before heading back; providing he had the nerve to ask her. "Katy… I've been thinking…"

When everyone turned up at Dean and Katy's room for dinner that night the only other person who looked guilty of a secret was Draco. He knew what Dean had asked Katy; it had been him Dean had asked to gather the necessary items after all. When they were all sitting at the table, meal dished out Severus could take the smiling no more. He growled slightly as he stared intently at his daughter. "What has you smiling as if you had just been awarded an Order of Merlin? Hmm?"

She bit her bottom lip, glancing around the table before her eyes settled on Dean's. He gave her a little nod and a smile before she took a deep breath and looked down at the table cloth. Her voice was quiet, but everyone could hear her in the silence of the room. "Dean asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Dean spoke before anyone could say anything, reaching to hold her hand reassuringly. "I know we haven't known each other long but it feels much longer. I spoke to Draco about this before deciding to ask her and it is my wish that we marry in a bonding ceremony." The silence remained before Dean and Katy watched Harry turn on Draco.

"How long have you known about this and not told me?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest, hiding a smile as he tried to inject a little comedy to soften Snape up so he didn't outright kill them. "You can sleep in your own room if you think you can keep secrets from me Draco Bloody Malfoy."

Unfortunately for the couple, and Harry who'd managed to shock the blond menace with his words, the two parents present just looked at each other. Less than a minute went by before they both just burst out into laughter as Snape reached into his robe pockets to withdraw some American muggle money, that he then passed across the table to John.

Dean watched the exchanged with the others, looking to Katy. "What just happened?..."

She giggled. "I think they made a bet on how soon you would ask me… and if I'm not mistaken your father won…"

With a huge sigh Sam shifted forward to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a couple bills and passed them to the now smirking Harry, before passing some more to Draco. He put his wallet away and sent a half hearted glare at Dean. "You just had to decide to settle down didn't you?"

With that the whole table erupted into laughter and they began to eat. Talk of what Draco had already purchased and what was still needed came up as the night wore on. The betting parties explained their bets. John had bet Severus Dean would ask her within a month or less while Severus had thought it would take a year. On the other hand, Sam had bet Harry and Draco that Dean would never settle down. It wasn't like Sam didn't want his brother to, but he didn't think Dean would trust and care for someone enough to make that decision. Later that night Severus left, telling his daughter that her mother would likely be upset she hadn't been present when told and would most likely pick out her bonding dress. When the others had left as well, Dean and Katy cleaned up the dishes before falling asleep on the couch with the TV on some horror flick.

**AN: It's been a while and I still haven't updated the others, sorry. The story is getting ready for a time skip, probably in a chapter or two. Hope you liked the dialogue. Actually got some Winchesters to speak this time. Till next time, and please review if you can. It is always helpful.**


	6. Prewedding Pranks

Pre-Wedding Pranks

Upon discovering his godson was safe with friends, despite his dislike of said friends parents, he was happy. Many had been frightened by Harry simply vanishing the way he had. Sirius had managed to rejoin the auror's upon his known innocence. It wasn't mentioned in details, but what they had done to the Snape girl angered both him and even Moody who couldn't see the sense in sending a youngster barely through training against some of the most dangerous fugitives. To say Sirius was happy to see his cousins beheaded body was an understatement. The report of that battle, while showing how skilled the auror and friends were, showed just how wrong the mission was to begin with. When Moody mentioned that their young ex-auror was getting married to a hunter in America, many a auror in hearing choked on air or water; whatever they could have.

While most were either happy or worried about Katy marrying a muggle hunter, Sirius only grinned and made plans as he set about sending a letter to Harry. Now, while most people wouldn't like the idea of someone pranking a person for getting married, Sirius wasn't like most people. He had known what the girl had tried to do for Harry before, what she was doing for him now; even the part she had played in helping him gain his freedom. While he would be sending pranks for Harry to set off around her, none would be harmful. He grinned as he penned his note, sending several "wedding gifts" to the couple through Harry. When active these gifts would sing, hum, or tap out either the wedding march or if both the bride and groom were present, the funeral march.

When Harry received the care package from Sirius he couldn't help laughing as he went to show Draco and as for his assistance. Of course, John and Sam were told as well despite not being able to warn the happy couple. The first gift that turned up in their apartment was a rather harmless looking music box with a dancing couple inside. It would just happen to be a dinner for all of them in the room when Katy discovered the box. Harry and the others watched as she brought it over to the table, frowning at it. They looked innocently around the room as Dean came up behind Katy, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on top of hers. That was all that was need to set the music box into a rather ominous sounding funeral march as the dancing couple began to move.

She glared at the snickering men, eyes narrowed on Harry and Draco. She just knew one of them had something to do with this and she would find out. First thing first though, she moved away from Dean and walked over to the kitchen sink with the music box. The snickering faded as she bent and stashed the annoying object beneath the sink, shutting the cabinet doors before moving back to the table. "Since I doubt you will tell me who planted that, one of you can order dinner because I won't be making it for pranksters." With a glare aimed mostly at Harry and Draco she left the room, shutting the bedroom door a little louder than needed.

Dean sat down, shaking his head. "That... where did you guys get something like that?"

Harry shifted a little, lowering his voice. "My godfather sent me a few pranks to honor Katy's pending wedding. When you're present they play a funeral march, when it is just her they play a wedding march."

"What's more is my godfather and father have condoned his pranks this time and they didn't always like each other. Cousin Sirius is only pranking her to thank her." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It seems weird but, Katy took out the witch he thought he had, the cousin that tried to take him out on several occasions. She was also a big part of the people who caught Pettigrew and helped earn him his freedom."

"Sirius said the enchantment on the items only lasts a few hours after activation. They're meant to be both annoying and actual gifts."

"I think they're kind of co…" Sam stopped mid word as they heard a wedding march accompanied by a shrill call of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. He cringed along with his brother and dad.

John chuckled after a moment of cringing. "Well, seems as if you two are in a bit of trouble…"

"Sirius sent them and Lucius and Severus all agreed on it!"

"Yeah Kitty! The spells wear off after a few hours."

He stood, moving over to the phone. "Since we're all in trouble and she isn't likely to make dinner, anyone against pizza?" Dean nodded when the others gave accent to the idea and started dialing Pizza Hut. Several minutes passed and the order was placed. "Well, that's done. Now we just have to wait for it to come."

He looked up and over at his son, then at the bedroom. "Why don't you go see if you can calm her down a bit?" John waited for Dean to go into his bedroom with Katy before turning to look at the three boys at the table. "So what do we have left when it comes to organizing this wedding?"

"Well, so far I've managed to order the robes for the ceremony."

"I booked a place to hold it in that will allow for magical and non-magical guests alike." Harry held up a hand. "I know that putting hunters in the same rooms as witches and wizards doesn't seem like a good idea, but they know to behave themselves."

"And I've been talking to Dean with them about the guests. If any of his friends find something weird about the ceremony or brides guests, we're going to say it's a religious thing."

Draco nodded. "Sam's right. I've talked to Dean and Katy. Dean wanted to do things our way to show her that he doesn't mind who she is, but she didn't see it as fair to him." He smirked and glanced at Sam. "You'll want to be on best behavior. Katy decided they could do a joint ceremony, taking two sets of vows. The person Dean chose to perform the muggle ceremony is someone he called Pastor Jim."

John chuckled while Sam looked a little apprehensive. "What about the rings? I know that's part of what you call a muggle ceremony, but what about the magical one?"

Draco answered this, knowing a bit more about tradition than Harry. "Rings can be exchanged but other items can be as well. As for Dean and Katy, they will be exchanging two sets of items."

Before Sam or John could ask about the non-ring items Harry spoke up. "What are you going to do if they have a special bond? I may have been out of it but I remember the bonding ceremony for Ron and Hermione. They sparked and though it was faint you could see the color of their magic intertwining."

He nodded. "We'll have to wait and see what happens. There isn't a way to rehearse that part. " He held up a hand to stay off Sam and John. "While Dean may be a muggle and not a wizard, he still has a magical core. It may not be strong or active but it is there. If their bond is strong enough we could get a pretty light show."

"How do we explain that to the people who will likely see magic and reach for their weapons?" The wizards looked to John, knowing what he said made sense.

Harry sighed, lowering his head to his hands. "It won't be easy, that's for sure."

"The American ministry is a bit more lax. While they have aurors, most of their clean up is done for free by the hunters. It's why I didn't get in a lot of trouble when I pretty much told Dean and John our secret." Katy and Dean had come back into the room quietly.

He stood behind her with his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "What she's saying is that if there is a light show, we'll be able to explain to the hunters in attendance. I won't be inviting anyone we can't trust. Katy wanted some guy named Albus to perform the magical part of the ceremony."

"And Albus wants to talk to and collaborate with Pastor Jim, so you won't be the only muggles to know during the wedding." She jumped a little when there was a knock at the door. She watched Harry go answer and pay for the pizza's in silence.

"Since we have that stuff discussed, why don't we get back to what will be exchanged with their vows?" John asked as soon as the door shut and Harry was walking back with the pizza boxes.

"Well, they have the rings, except they aren't exactly typical muggle wedding bands."

"What Draco means is that the ones Dean picked out have a soft of Celtic design to them." He Set the boxes on the table before moving into the kitchen area for some plates.

"And with Dean's permission I wanted my father to enchant them." When everyone looked to her she smiled. "A safety feature. I want to make them into emergency portkeys. If done right, even a muggle can use one."

Draco nodded. "Smart idea. As for the other object, it varies from couple to couple. Each partner gifts the other with something they want to represent their love and devotion. You can guess this isn't exactly a pureblood ceremony considering with arranged marriages the love and devotion tends to translate into dedication to the union of their two bloodlines and families." He smiled at Katy who looked a little shock as what he said seemed to start falling into place. He nodded as her eyes grew large. "Yes sis, your Dean has chosen one of the oldest bonding ceremonies and while it may be somewhat basic, it is powerful."

While they all pondered what the two might gift each other silently, Katy was only able to stare in shock at Dean who only smiled. Like the others she finally got a plate and put pizza on it. While her back was turned her fiancé moved to the kitchen to pour her a glass of pumpkin juice. He shook his head, walking back over to the table with the glass. He would never understand what she saw in the drink. Every time he asked she only replied with 'you get used to it after seven years.'

AN: Sorry for the wait, but things don't always go well in the writing department. The fact the internet has been 'hiccupping' so badly for about a week now almost helps the writing process due to lack of much else to do when forced to fan fiction story withdrawal. LOL, yes that doesn't make much sense but when you get to the point of reading stories during all of your free time, you tend to forget about writing. Hope you enjoyed, and yes im aware the pranks were kinda weak, but Sirius isn't trying to be mean to her.


	7. Spell Index

Spell Index – will grow over the course of the story

Lumos

Incendio

Reparo

Avada Kedavra

Expelliarmus

Sectumsempra

Finite Incantatem

Crucio

Resolvo= unbind

Sphaera Lucis= light sphere or sphere of light

Vulnus Certiorem= wound notify [I used those words to create a spell that would notify the castor if the casted was wounded.]

Pellat Sanguinem= banish blood

Sonus Excedat= banish all sound

Tenebris Pallium= cloak in shadows

Puer Migale= ferret boy


	8. note

AN: I know there are people waiting for an update, but I am stuck at the moment. The next chapter is in the works and i will try not to be as delinquent again.


End file.
